


Close Call

by LHsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adrenaline, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Car Accident, Close Call Accident, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death Experience, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHsmut/pseuds/LHsmut
Summary: Harry and Louis have a close call experience during a drive. Ending with "we're still alive" sex afterwards from the adrenaline.





	Close Call

“What do you wanna listen to next?” Harry asks, flipping through the CDs in Louis’ CD case, “Hold on, wait,” Harry stops, and Louis glances over to him, an eyebrow quirked up high, “Oh my god.” Harry pulls out a CD that is obviously burned straight from a computer, “Oh my god, is this music you made?” he asks, a grin splitting his face.

“What does it say on it?” Louis asks, and Harry turns it a bit. “Yep, yeah, I made that stuff on my phone a couple years back. It’s all like, electronic-y dubstep kind of stuff. Good bass, because that’s how I roll.”

“Can we please, for the love of everything that is holy, listen to this?”

Louis’ face twists up a bit and he looks over to Harry, “Do we have to?” Harry grins and nods, and Louis watches him for another moment before relenting. “Fine. Just… Don’t laugh at me, okay?” Harry bounces a bit in his seat, and eagerly switches out the CDs, putting in the one with ‘originals’ written on the front, while the album from the big artist goes into the case.

Harry puts the case away and listens as the music starts. It is, true to Louis’ word, electronic music with a good bass, and Harry finds himself sighing softly as he listens.

They get through what Harry figures to be two or three songs, and he finally hits the pause button. Louis groans softly from his seat and looks over to Harry again, “It’s awful, right?” he laughs, “I’m not even good at that stuff, I just was bored in between classes and… Yeah. It just happened. I didn’t make a lot, just the ones on here.”

Harry watches him for a moment, and Louis shifts uncomfortably under his look, “What?”

“It’s great, are you nuts?” Harry punches his arm lightly, “Why didn’t you tell me about this! This is great! I love it so much, holy shit, you have to make me a copy of this, so I can take it home and show fucking everyone.” Harry grins and he plays the music again, settling in his seat to listen as it plays.

Louis stares at him for a moment, before swallowing, “Uh, thanks. I never really thought it was any-”

Harry jolts and grabs Louis’s arm, “Look out!” He shouts, and Louis turns in time to see a car in their lane, attempting to pass a truck and not doing a good job of it.

Louis slams on his brakes, and he swerves, he tries to keep in control, but the car hits the grass on the side of the road and does a spin, ripping up grass and earth under its tires until they finally come to a stop, facing the wrong direction, and backed up against a fence.

He reaches to his side, disoriented, but still very aware of Harry. He grabs Harry’s arm, which is tense, hand pressed against the dashboard for dear life. Louis rubs a circle with his thumb to try and soothe him at least a little bit, even as he’s trying to catch his own breath.

“Are you okay?” he asks, his eyes still not leaving the ground in front of him, like he’s worried that if he takes his eyes off it’ll happen again.

Harry nods at first, and then glances to Louis and sees he isn’t looking. “Yeah,” he breathes, and he finally loosens his arm, reaching so that he can hold Louis’s hand instead, “I’m okay.” He lets his head thump back against the headrest and he breathes hard, pressing a hand to his chest to try and will his pounding heart to calm down.

“I think it’s time to stop,” Louis says softly, and he finally takes his eyes away to look at Harry, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Harry tells him again, and he turns to look at him. Louis’s staring at him, like he doesn’t believe him, or his mind hasn’t caught up to reality yet. Harry grabs his hand tightly and squeezes it, pulling it up to his lips to kiss it to try and soothe him. “I’m okay,” he repeats, and he kisses his hand again.

Louis leans over, pulling their joined hands out of the way so that he can pull Harry into a proper kiss. Harry sinks into it, letting go of Louis’s hand in favor of his shoulder, grabbing it to hold him close as the kiss deepens.

Harry breaks it off to breathe, and he pushes on Louis’s chest a bit to put some space between them. “I’ll see where the nearest hotel is.” Louis nods at him, and he grabs the steering wheel, taking a moment to catch his breath again before he gets back on the road. Which is suspiciously clear of anyone else, even the people that caused the accident. His car drives just the same, though Louis drives a lot slower.

The next town with a hotel ends up being another hour drive, but they make it and check into a room. They’ve calmed down a bit since the incident, but once the door is closed and they sit down, Harry takes Louis’ hand and holds on tightly to it. “Are you okay?” Louis asks, like a broken record.

Harry nods. Louis wraps his arms around Harry to pull him into a tight hug. He’s shaking a bit. Harry notices. Louis must still be pretty freaked out. Harry wraps his arms around him and he hold Louis tight. That was close. Too close. Harry curls up close against him as Louis’ hands start to rub up and down his back.

Harry sinks into the touches. He makes a soft little sound in the back of his throat when Louis grabs him and pulls so that Harry is straddling his lap. Louis buries his face in Harry’s neck and he kisses his skin, licking and sucking until Harry is shaking and he has a beautiful bruise on his neck. Harry holds his shoulders and gasps softly when Louis bites him.

Louis grabs the front of Harry’s hoodie, and Harry catches on quickly. Their hands struggle as they both try to get it unzipped at the same time, and Harry grabs it, pulling it off quickly until it falls to the ground. Louis takes his shirt, grabbing it and pulling it up quickly. He grabs Harry’s waist and he puts his attention on his collarbones, biting and sucking as Harry finishes taking his shirt off, tossing it over his head. Louis gives Harry a trail of marks, hickeys spanning his chest and his shoulders, and Harry feels sore in all the best ways.

Harry grabs the back of Louis’ shirt, scratching at the fabric until it’s bunched up into his hands so he can pull it off of him.

Once Louis’ shirt is off, he grabs Harry again, and turns them, dropping Harry onto the bed and climbing over him. He grabs him, pulls him into a tight kiss, and Harry arches up toward him, moaning into Louis’ mouth and tangling his fingers in his hair.

They press together and Harry’s head drops to the bed when Louis pulls away, kissing down Harry’s body and biting at his skin until he’s able to grab Harry’s pants and pull them down. Harry pushes up on his elbows to watch as Louis frees him from his boxers. Louis kisses his hips, and his stomach before taking him into his mouth, and Harry’s head falls to the bed again.

Louis sucks sloppily, almost desperate, his head bobbing quickly and his tongue working quick, without much thought. Though Harry doesn’t seem to be complaining. His fingers tangle in Louis’ hair and he’s moaning and writhing underneath him. Louis looks up at him and then he pulls off, climbing up to kiss him again.

Their hands grasp at each other without settling, they keep grabbing and releasing, unable to find a spot where they can really hold on. Harry breaks away and he sits up quickly, grabbing at his pants to kick them the rest of the way off. 

Louis grabs Harry and he pushes him up the bed, Harry grabs the pillow to put under his head as Louis takes off the rest of his clothes. Harry watches him a Louis pauses, staring at the bed for a long moment, breathing, and shaking. “Louis,” he calls out gently, breathing hard, “please.” Louis turns to look at him and still doesn’t move yet. Louis watches Harry breathe, and he spreads his legs open for Louis. Louis leans over him slowly, and he kisses him, softly at first, but then harder, shoving his tongue into Harry’s mouth until they sink into their kiss again.

Louis doesn’t pull away again, he holds Harry closely and he spits on his fingers over and over again until he’s finally able to press them inside Harry without too much friction. Harry moans, and he wraps his arms around Louis’s shoulders to hold him close. Louis works his fingers in and out quickly, stretching Harry quick and sloppy. Louis just needs him. Harry needs Louis. Harry holds Louis’ shoulders and he whispers into his ear little pleas to hurry, and it spurs Louis’ pace. He works quicker and he spits on his hands more until it’s finally slick enough. Louis gets his dick wet, and he presses into Harry as the other moans for him.

They come together with equal volume, Louis wraps his arms around Harry, hands bracing on his shoulders to hold him close, and in place, and he rocks his hips hard and fast, desperate, and he can’t figure out why.

They hold tightly onto each other and they move together, fucking and moaning and kissing. They roll through one orgasm together, without much of a break. Their pace slows after the first, but they don’t stop. Louis kisses Harry soft and frequent, and he rocks into him over and over, slowly.

“Lou,” Harry breathes out and he runs his fingers through Louis’ hair, “Lou,” he says again, and Louis kisses him hard, stopping his talking. Louis slides his hands up Harry’s sides, up his arms and pinning his hands down to the bed. The kiss breaks, and Louis picks up his pace again, cutting off Harry’s call of his name with a moan.

Harry’s second orgasm hits hard, and he arches up toward Louis, crying out to him and tightening his hold on his hands. Louis follows behind, coming in Harry for a second time. His hips slow, and stop, and the two shake as they hold each other.

They stay like that until Louis gets soft, and he finally pulls out. Harry makes a soft little noise as Louis pulls away, guiding Harry up the bed and pulling a blanket over the two of them. Louis stays close, pulling Harry against his chest and holding him tightly.

“Are you okay?” Louis asks one more time. Harry smiles and nods, giving Louis a gentle kiss before closing his eyes and settling into Louis’s arms. Louis sighs out, finally feeling like it’s going to be okay.


End file.
